Lucerella
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: In the process of being rewritten. See Profile for more details.


**Author's note: Please read, review and enjoy! I've got nothing more to say...XD!**

**DISCLAIMER:** _If I owned Fairy Tail, do you really think it'd be such a hit today? Pffft._

* * *

_**NARATOR'S POV:**_

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away...

Okay, I'm bored of this. Time to kick it, the real _Fairy Tail_ way.

Fairy Tail, the most destructive, annoying and idiotic moron filled guild in all of Fiore. But nonetheless, they were by far the _strongest_. Anyone who dared mock the Fairy Tail name found that out the _hard way_. So if your looking to dig an early grave, go for it.

But really now, what made this guild so special? Other than it being the strongest, what really made people envy them? Sit back, share your popcorn with me and let me tell you story.

.

.

.

"Lucerella! Lucerella! Get down here, you lazy pesant girl!"

"Yes! Mama wants us to leave soon, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, Lisa, Juve, hold your ugliness!" The blonde Lucerella muttered only to herself, so that no one could hear her.

Lucerella was her maiden name, though she always hated it. It sounded so...how do I put this? _Like a gel for ugly witch warts._ Her step mother had given her that name when she was adopted, but she always tried to shorten it to Lucy. It just sounded more..._like her_.

Lucerella, -cough- I mean Lucy, was a 19 year old blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes and lived in the kingdom of Fiore. Despite being blonde, she was no dimwit like how people thought. She was pretty smart, though she has never been to school. Her mother, Layla, used to home-school her, before she and her husband, Jude, died in a fire accident when Lucy was only 7 years old. She was sent to an orphanage where she was adopted at the age of 10, by a woman called Evernette. Though Evernette loved the colour green and almost everything she owned was the colour green so Lucy got on to the habit of calling her 'Evergreen.'

Don't let her name fool you though, she was no walk in the park. She was cold-hearted and thought the world revolved around her and her two ugly daughters, Lisa and Juve. _Which it didn't_. She was wealthy though, not as rich as the king and queen but had a decent amount which provided for her needs and wants. Did I mention how selfish they were to our lovely Lucy?

"What is it, Lisa, Juve?" Lucy asked in a strained voice as she came down the stairs. She was tired, they had forced her to clean the whole day before.

"Come now sleeping-_ugly_. We don't have all day!" Juve shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Juve had shoulder length saphire blue hair and pale skin. She was actually pretty in fact, that is if you minused all the make-up and hidious clothes she wore. Same went for Lisa, except she had silver-white hair that stopped in her neck.

"Pick up the pace!" Came another shout, this one was from Lisa.

"Girls! Stop shouting. And Lucerella, come down here immediately!" Evernette had just come into the room. She was holding a bucket of cleaning liquids and cleaning tools. Lucy winched at the sound of her adoptive name but hurried down towards her two step-sisters and step-mother.

"Yes, mama?" The blonde said, bowing down towards her 'mother'.

"We are heading off to the ball soon. I trust you will clean up this house nicely?" Evernette said in a stern voice. She can be very demanding.

"But mama! You said I could go to the ball too!" Lucy cried while lifting up her head so that she was eye-to-eye with Evernette. Mother wasn't even the right word anymore, this person would never replace her real mother.

The blonde heard laughter from the staircase. It was coming from Lisa and Juve, they were literally howling, also shouting a few comments like, "As if, ugly betty!" or "You troll, like we would ever want to be seen with you!". It kind of hurt Lucy, even though she was used to it.

Evernette stared at her but then laughed too. "Oh, did I? Oops." She said while smirking.

"So I can't go to the ball?" The blonde-haired pesant girl said with deep disappointment in her voice. Lucy wasn't really a pesant, though Evernette had made her dress up like one. Something about it suiting her. Never once was Lucy treated like any child of hers, she had been put to work for Evernette ever since she was adopted.

Evernette snorted. "Of course not! Your a _cleaner_, this isn't some fairy tale Lucerella." She said in a mean voice. Lucy turned her head so that she wouldn't have to face her so-called 'family' while tears threatened to fall.

"Oh? What? You thought you could go to the ball, have that one special dance, fall in love and possibly get married? Don't be stupid, Lucerella! Pathetic!" Evernette practically spat those words out at her while her two step-sisters were laughing like two mental monkeys. Not that Lucy ever doubted that they were _monkeys_.

Tears stung her beautiful chocolate brown eyes now as she shook her head. "N-No mama..."

Evernette laughed evily. "Good! Now, I expect this entire house to be _spotless_ once we return. If there is even, one spec of dust that catches my eye, no food for a month! Got it, brat?"

Lucerella froze. She turned her head to her step-mother and stared in disbelief. _'One month? I'll be dead by then you old hag!'_ Lucy thought as she clenched her fists in anger but reluctantly nodded.

"Yay! I can't wait to see the prince, his supposed to be devishly handsome!" Lisa had stars in her eyes as she began drooling, thinking about how the prince looks.

"Psh, the prince's best friend is more appealing, I've seen both and the prince is nothing compared to him!" Snorted Juve as she imagined the prince's friend and her eyes turned into mini-hearts.

"Nuh-uh! Liar! Prince _Natsu _is super cute!" The white-head protested.

"Puh-leeeeeze! _Gray_, his best friend, his way better! His so _cool_." Juve snorted again. Lucy sighed, she saw them fight over the stupidest things before but this was ridiculous. Luckily Evernette was here too.

"SHUT UP!" A dark aura illuminated their surrounding area as the two girls stopped fighting and latched on to each other for support before nodding ferociously. It looked like they were about to shake their own heads off. Lucy had to really control the urge to laugh now.

"You need to be on your best behaviour, one of you will have to get the prince's attention if we plan on making this family rich. Got it?" The green-loving woman asked, or more like growled. Lucy snorted, which she instantly regretted. Evernette sent her a dark death glare before ignoring her completely again.

The sisters nodded again, but slowing it down a bit to avoid their heads actually falling off.

"Good! Now go get dressed." The two sisters quickly ran off to their rooms. As Lucy was also about to walk to begin her cleaning, Evernette stopped her.

"You, brat." She pointed an accusing finger at the blonde. The blonde-haired beauty froze in place before stuttering, "Y-Yes mama...?"

"Do that again and you will get punishment. NOW FUCK OFF." Evernette shouted the last part before heading back to her chambers to get ready for the ball.

I don't think this was properly explained yet...

Ah, the ball. Considered the Magic Ball. Why? This is a ball held every year, around July(now) by the Dragneel family. They are the richest and most well-known family in all fiore, this is why they are the ruling family. Igneel and Grandine Dragneel were the King and Queen. Their daughter, Wendy, was their 14 year old princess. And their son was is their 19 year old prince. His name is Natsu.

July is the month of his birthday, which means today is Natsu's birthday. The whole point of the ball is to celebrate but ever since his eighteenth birthday, this tradition has changed. The King and Queen are now holding this as a way to find Natsu a new bride. Thus calling it the 'Magic Ball' because anyone who managed to be claimed as his wife, their life would definitely go from _rags to riches_.

Lucy reluctantly nodded before saying, "Yes mama." Man, did she hate calling that witch 'mama.' But she picked up Evernette's cleaning supplies and began cleaning the bottom floor, patiently waiting for her step-sisters and step-mother to get ready.

* * *

_**NORMAL POV:**_

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! BREAK TIME!" called a certain white-haired barmaid in one of the audience chairs.

"Yes!" A certain blonde girl called out while pumping her fist in the air. "I dunno how much longer I could still stay in character..." She continued as she headed down from the stage.

Everyone around the blonde also began to relax a little. "That was a good rehearsal Lucy, you did well." Mira said, as she got off from her seat and made her way to the stage.

"Thanks Mira! But it's kinda hard staying in character...especially when your name is _Lucerella._" Lucy said as she sweat-dropped.

"But it sutes you!" The barmaid giggled. "Plus your name was the easiest to mix. We are doing a re-make of Cinderella after all!"

Lucy nodded her head in understanding, until suddenly she heard someone shout her name.

"LUCE!"

"Just ignore him...just ignore him...just-" She was muttering this chant to herself as a vein popped on her head. Sadly, that just wouldn't cut it.

"LUSHHHYY!" Came another shout as she was suddenly tackled to the ground. Mira only giggled more. Lying on top of an annoyed Lucy, was her best pink-haired friend and her not-so-favourite flying blue cat...

"Great rehearsal Luce! You make a good Lucerella!" The pink-haired boy said, still lying on top of her. People near by just laughed while they thought, _'Those two are really cute together...'_

Lucy noticed and blushed crimson. "Thank you Natsu...but please GET OFF!" Sh said as she shoved him off. "OW!" He exclaimed in protest.

"What was that for?!" Natsu said as he started rubbing the spot where he had just got kicked.

"For tackling me! Please be appropriate Natsu, you are _my prince_ after all!" Lucy shouted before realization hit her like a rock. She blushed at what she just said while she noticed Natsu smirk and people near by laugh like -why-aren't-they-together-yet?-

"I-I mean, you are _playing_ _the_ prince! Act like it!" She said, as she blushed harder.

Natsu only laughed, "Sure Luce..." and he blushed a little too as he stood up and offered his hand to Lucy. She gladly took it but turned the colour of Erza's hair as she noticed how close they were.

They both immediately pulled back when they heard, "OKAY, BACK TO WORK!" and Lucy just groaned.

"See ya later, Luce?" Natsu asked with a smile

"Okay." Lucy replied, she smiled back then left for the stage. _'Arg, here we go again_...'

"AND LOKI! PUT MORE EFFORT INTO YOUR NARATING!" Called the white-head as she walked back towards her seat in the audience. Loki only muttered a few things to himself before he went back to his spot on the stage.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_._**

_**NARATOR'S(A.K.A LOKI) POV:**_

And so...

* * *

**Hope it was alright, sorry for any mistakes though. Thanks for reading...whoever is ready this right now XD!**

**Till next time:) -Shows a peace sign-**


End file.
